Нила, Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла, ni-la, khyung-lnga ni-la
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Нила, Ни-ла, Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла ni-la, khyung-lnga ni-la, KHYUNG-INGA (Khoong-nga) - GARUDA 5, Khyung.Lnga.ni.la khyung-lnga ni-la, ཁྱུང་ལྔ་ནི་ལ། , ни-ла, ni-la, «Универсальное противовоспалительное пятикомпонентное лекарство из тела голубой Гаруды».(текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) ---- Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла, Ни-ла Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 18. Транслитерация: Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла Синонимы: Ни-ла Пропись: а-ру 50, ру-рта 20, шу-даг 30, сман-чхэн 20, гул-наг 7, днгул-чху-дкар-бтул 6, стод-джа 10, му-мэн 1, гла-рци 0.3 УС Показания: лекарство помогает при болезнях гаг-па и лхог-па, глангиз-за “червей гнйан”, болезнях “червей” в желудке, толстой и тонкой кишках, при дрэг, грум-бу, отекании “червей гнйан”, жаре ран, при шу-ба, тхор-па, мэ-лчэ-‘кхор-ло и других кожных болезнях, при наличии “червей” во внутренностях, болезнях чху-сэр, сочетании йаи чхам, при жаре печени, жаре почек, а также при болезнях белых каналов в сочетании с жаром гнйан 9; гланглокальные отеки и болезни белых каналов в сопровождении жара гнйан, жар в почках, печени и ранах, “черви” в желудке, толстой и тонкой кишках, а также в зубах, болезни йа-ма, чхам-па, гаг, лхог, дрэг, грум и чху-сэр, кроме того, лекарство рекомендуется назначать при шу-тхор, мэ-дпал и других кожных болезнях 2 Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла, Ни-ла Подходы тибетской медицины к лечению онкологических заболеваний. Составитель: А.Кособуров 15. ཁྱུང་ལྔ་ནི་ལ། Транслитерация: Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла Синонимы: Ни-ла Пропись: пилюли из а-ру 50, ру-рта 20, шу-даг 30, сман-чхэн 20, гул-наг 1, днгул-чху-дкар-бтул 6, стод-джа Ю,му-мэн 1 и гла-рци 0,3 43 Показания: это лекарство помогает при болезнях гаг-па и лхог-па, гланг-тхабс из-за "червей гнйан", болезнях "червей" в желудке, толстой и тонкой кишках, при дрэг, грум-бу, отеках из-за "червей гнйан", жаре из-за ран, при шу-ба-тхор-па, мэ-лчэ- 'кхор-ло и других кожных болезнях, при наличии "червей" во внутренностях,болезнях чху-сэр, сочетании болезней йа-ма и чхам, при жаре печени, жаре почек, а также при болезнях "белых каналов" в сочетании с жаром гнйан', гланг-тхабс, локальные отеки и болезни "белых каналов" в сопровождении жара гнйан, жар в почках, печени и ранах, "черви" в желудке, толстой и тонкой кишках, а также в зубах,болезни йа-ма, чхам-па, гагspan class=rvts8>, лхог, дрэг, грум и чху-сэр, а, кроме того, это лекарство рекомендуется назначать при шу-тхор, мэ-дбал и других кожных болезнях 43 Подходы тибетской медицины к лечению онкологических заболеваний. Составитель: А.Кособуров. Изд. Улан-Удэ: БНЦ СО РАН, 2009. 160 с. ISBN: 978-5-7925-0303-8 KHYUNG-INGA (Khoong-nga) - GARUDA 5 Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) 88. KHYUNG-INGA (Khoong-nga) - GARUDA 5. Composition: Terminalia chebula, Saussurea lappa, Acorus calamus, musk, Aconitum balfourii. Use and Action: severe stomachal pains, various inflammations of the head, ears, nose, and teeth, pain from intestinal parasites, tonsillitis, itching and skin eruptions, specifically for leprosy and serumal disorders. Dosage: 1-2 gms in the afternoon with hot water. [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Нила http://www.emchi-med.ru/nila.html Khyung.Lnga.ni.la (Нила) Состав: a.m.ra (Terminalia chebula Retz, миробалан желтый - плод), ru.rta (Saussurea Costus, Saussurea lappa, соссюрея лопуховидная, костус прекрасный - корневище), shu.dag (shu.dag.dkar.po, Acorus Gramineus solad, sweet flag, аир обыкновенный), sman.chen (Aconitum ferox, Indian Aconite, индийский аконит), gul.nag (gu.gul, Commifora Mukul, мирра), dngul.chu.dkar.btul (ртутная костная зола), stod.dza (верхний чай), mu.men (Laguritum, лагурит), gla.rtsi (Moschus moschiferus, Delphinium brunonianum, musk, мускус кабарги). Природа: прохладно-нейтральный. Показания, доза, способ: упорные кожные заболевания, включая лепру; тугоподвижпость и воспаление шеи, ревматический артрит, абсцесс и карбункулы. По 5 пилюль по 25 мг каждая, вечером. Растворить в горячей воде, слегка охлажденной. Алкоголь строго противопоказан. Предупреждение: Эта лекарство содержит аконит и поэтому, должно быть сохранено вне досягаемости детей, и настойчиво следуйте за рекомендованной дозой. Вы должны также воздерживаться от пищевых мясных изделий и питья алкоголя. Не управляйте или не обращайтесь ни с каким тяжелым оборудованием. ---- Нилаhttp://naranfito.ru/ Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Применяется при лечении болезней желчного пузыря и печени, нормализует их работу. Эффективно помогает при кожном зуде, появлении гнойничков, фурункулов, прыщей. Действие с точки зрения тибетской медицины Применяется при различных заболеваниях, возникших на основе возмущения конституции Желчь и сопровождаемых такими признаками, как покраснение лица, пожелтение и покраснение глаз, артрозы, кожный зуд и другими симптомами, дающими яркую картину обширного поражения желчью органов и тканей организма. Состав: миробалан хебула, соссюрея лопуховидная, мускус кабарги и др. Форма выпуска: пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: * заболевания желчного пузыря; * заболевания печени; * кожный зуд; * фурункулы; * радикулитные и ишалгические боли; * расстройство стула. Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой. Пилюли предварительно разжевать или растолочь. Время приема и дозировка указывается врачом. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью